


Something Bad

by angellwings



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Results of an Altered Timeline, Romance, Season/Series 02, Sexual Content, Smut, set during “Hollywoodland”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: After altering the timeline to make sure Jessica is alive, Emma learns something surprising when she lands in the present. Set during 203: “Hollywoodland”. Jessima. One shot. [high on smut, low on plot].





	Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> *smirk* once again, sorry not sorry.  
> Happy reading!  
> Angellwings

_ “They say I did something bad, _

_ Then why’s it feel so good? _

_ Most fun I ever had, _

_ And I’d do it over and over and over again if I could. _

_ It just felt so good, good.” _

_ -“I Did Something Bad”, Taylor Swift _

* * *

 

 

The first time Emma meets Jessica is not the first time they’ve ever met. Sounds confusing, she knows, but that’s time travel. She is prepared for a lot of scenarios when stepping off the Mothership after visiting 1981, but she never once prepared for  _ her _ . She’s never seen Jessica aside from a picture or two during her research and doesn’t expect much from the Solider’s-wife-slash-bartender in person either. Jessica is a means to an end.

Until that soldier’s-wife-slash-bartender is pulling Emma into a nearby supply room, pinning her to the nearest wall, and staring at her with pupils so blown they’re nearly black with want.

“What happened to it being a quick jump?” She asks. “I’ve been waiting and I have to be at work in,” she stops talking to glance at the phone she pulls from her back pocket. “An hour. And you  _ know _ what happens after that so this is  _ barely  _ enough time.”

Emma schools her face to look as impassive as possible before she manages a reply. “Uh, right, there were complications. Sorry.”

“I don’t care,” Jessica replies with a crooked smirk that looks more sinful than it has a right to considering what Emma knows of Jessica’s original timeline. “Let's just get to it before I have to go play tortured wife with Soldier Boy.”

Before Emma has a chance to say anything else, Jessica’s tongue is down her throat. It’s startling but…

Not at all unpleasant. 

Actually, once she lets herself sink into it, its an  _ exceptional _ kiss. Jessica is eager and  _ talented _ . Jessica’s teeth nip at Emma’s lower lip before she sucks at it lightly. An unexpected moan leaves Emma’s throat as the kiss becomes harder and more urgent. A moment later, she hisses into the kiss as Jessica’s hands start to wander and slip underneath the cups of her bra.

She’s palming her breasts and then teasing her nipples with jolting pinches that cause Emma to suck in a startled breath. She playfully bites at Jessica’s tongue, lightly - painlessly - in a conscious effort to not groan out loud. Emma has never been one to clue another person in on her emotions, pleasurable or painful.

She has a brief thought that she shouldn’t let this happen. Jessica is a useful tool in the war against Lucy Preston. That's all she is. That's all she should ever be. She had almost talked herself into untangling them and walking away…

Until Jessica’s thigh nudged it’s way between her legs, and then all thoughts of stopping disappeared. It is a light touch, the barest of pressure, but it sends an electrifying current up and down the length of her spine.  _ Shit _ . That feels  _ good _ .

Suddenly, she wants more.  _ Craves  _ more. More skin, more textures, more kisses. It’s heady and addictive in a way she has never experienced before.

Her hands trail down Jessica’s back and then slip into the backside of her jeans of their own accord. She squeezes her ass and presses Jessica tighter against her, all at once hungry for everything this wife-slash-bartender has to offer.

Jessica removes her hands from under her shirt, smiles against her lips, and then begins to unbutton Emma’s shirt.

“Somebody’s impatient today,” Jessica says with a chuckle. “That’s usually my job.”

Jessica’s lips leave Emma’s and land on her throat. She kisses a trail that follows her hands as she unbuttons. Emma is never this wanton and she can’t explain why she feels that way now, but the further down Jessica kisses the more Emma arches into her. She finally reaches the last button of the shirt and pushes it open.

Her hands encircle Emma’s waist while her mouth tastes, kisses, and bites across Emma’s pale stomach. She closes her eyes and settles her head against the wall. She feels a tug at her jeans and then hears the tell-tale slide of a zipper before the rough fabric is being pulled down her legs and off.

Jessica is kneeling in front of her now with a flirtatious smile. “Since you’re being the impatient one today,” Jessica says observantly. “I guess I’ll be the tease.”

Emma wants to ask what she means but the question is immediately answered for her when Jessica’s tongue burns a path over the top of Emma’s underwear, ghosting over the sensitive nerve center between her legs. A whimper fills the air around them and Emma is floored to find it came from her own lips.

_ Jesus,  _ what is happening to her?

Her hands dive into Jessica’s dark blonde hair and massage her scalp as her mouth continues to lick and kiss against Emma’s center with only a thin barrier of lace to protect her.

She’s already pulsing with anticipation. She wants more than just a  _ tease _ . Emma hooks her fingers under her underwear and pulls them down. Jessica finishes the task and takes them the rest of the way off. 

She meets Jessica’s eyes and takes a moment to look at her. She really is beautiful. Cute upturned nose, fierce brown eyes, pink lips with a bottom lip that is enticingly full…

She looks even better  _ now _ with a flushed face and swollen lips. In another life, Emma is apparently very familiar with her face. She enjoys Jessica in the most intimate way. What is wrong with indulging that now? Obviously, it works for one version of her so why couldn’t it work for her too?

So, as much as she wants Jessica to finish what she started, now she wants something else just as badly.

“Your turn,” Emma grits out as she bends and brings her lips to Jessica’s.

Slowly, she kneels and pushes Jessica to the floor until she’s spread across her with their legs tangled together and hands in each other’s hair, kissing all the while. Emma makes quick work of Jessica’s flannel shirt and black tank top while Jessica shoves Emma’s open shirt down her shoulders and off of her arms. 

A moment later, bras and jeans and underwear join the growing pile of clothes on the floor and every inch of their skin is pressed together. Emma’s hand traces Jessica’s smooth skin - her stomach, her hips, her thighs - until it reaches the small gathering of light curls between them. 

Jessica arches into her and pushes up into Emma’s hand as her fingers swirl around her sensitive wet core. Emma’s lips move to her pulse point while she continues to massage Jessica’s clit. She writhes underneath Emma and her movements cause delicious friction in all the right places. Emma nibbles and sucks at her neck while she listens to Jessica’s needy pants. She revels in the taste, feel, and sound of her. 

Suddenly, A hand in her hair tugs hard and pulls her lips away from Jessica’s neck.

“Stop. No marks,” Jessica scolds breathlessly. “If Wyatt sees anything he didn’t do himself then we’re done. I’ll never make it into the bunker. And trust me no possible mark could be his. I haven’t seen him for  _ months _ .”

She’s none too pleased but knows she’s right. The same has to apply to her as well. She has plans for Keynes and he’s already a pent up prude. One peek at a love bite and he would run for the hills.

“Fine,” Emma scowls. “But I can’t be blamed for what I do to you the next time we’re alone.”

The next time? So she’s just accepting this? She’s just accepting Jessica as a permanent part of her life? She doesn’t even know her. This woman has literally been dropped into her timeline. 

“Next time, all of this will be over and you can do whatever you want with me,” Jessica tells her with an impish grin. “Promise. But for now, I don’t trust you not to bite. Your self control needs work.”

In one swift move, Jessica uses her legs around Emma’s as leverage and flips their positions. Leaving Emma on her back with Jessica settling between her legs.

“So,” Jessica says as she places a bruising kiss on Emma’s lips. “I’m taking over.”

Emma feels Jessica’s hands skimming over her thighs before her hands grasp the underside of Emma’s knees. She hitches Emma’s legs around her waist and then grinds into her. Tight and slow. A shudder of pleasure runs from the top of Emma’s hairline to the tips of her toes. She moans and throws her head back a second before her hands dive into Jessica’s hair to yank her down into a kiss.

Her vision clouds with every move of Jessica’s pelvis against hers. Its glorious heat, like flints colliding over and over again to spark a fire. She understands now why the version of her that Jessica knew wanted this - wanted  _ her _ . The intensity that’s building within her now is unlike anything she’s felt before. It is brighter, stronger, and more ferocious. She feels it clawing at her chest as her heart pounds and her breathing becomes erratic.

“ _ Fuck,  _ you’re good at this,” Emma mutters as her nails gently scrape over Jessica’s back. She’s careful not to leave any indentation behind. 

“That’s true,” Jessica replies with a wild breathy laugh. “But I think it's more likely that I’m good at fucking  _ you _ .”

She moves again on the word “you” and Emma’s muscles clench. “Oh, Jesus. Don’t you dare stop.”

“Trust me, I wasn’t planning on it,” Jessica replies with a gasp. “I’m too close for that.”

So is she. The tension in her body is impossibly close to snapping and she’s conflicted. She wants release but at the same time she never wants this high to end. Especially because she knows what will happen after this. She knows the plan. This is her first time having Jessica and she already knows she will want her again. And again.  _ And again _ . But the plan will keep her from that. The plan will deprive her of this fire they’re stoking. She won’t feel this heat for quite some time. She’s already dreading it.

Jessica’s hands frame her face and pull her eyes to meet her brown ones. “Stop thinking,” she insists. “Be here with me.”

Jessica keeps her eyes on hers as she increases her pace and the force behind her movements. Effectively chasing Emma’s thoughts away. It all continues to build. Higher and higher and  _ higher _ . She moves with her. Rocking her hips against Jessica’s just as hard and fast, matching movement for movement. Jessica rests her head on Emma’s shoulder and groans her name against her freckled skin. 

Movements become unfocused and frantic the closer they come to release. The only sounds in the room are the sounds of their bodies colliding and their heavy breathing. Emma cries out, some desperate version of Jessica’s name leaving her lips, as she feels the first flutter of climax. Jessica moves against her just one more time and that’s all it takes. 

The tension snaps. She’s floating somewhere above her body as both fire and water rain down around her, heating and cooling all at once. Her toes are curling and her legs are squeezing around Jessica’s waist. Her hands have fisted in Jessica’s hair and she too yells out as she comes - a loud ragged curse - before she sags against her. Spent and sated.

Emma brings her forehead to hers and then captures her lips in a soft kiss. Jessica’s arms go around Emma’s neck and she throws herself into the kiss. She slides up Emma’s sweat slicked body to be evenly face to face with her. Jessica’s hands tuck Emma’s hair behind her ears and brushes the stray strands off of her forehead as they kiss. Gentle, poignant kisses. Emma isn’t normally gentle or poignant but, somehow, this woman she hardly knows brings it out of her.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jessica says as they pull apart. “And this -  _ us  _ \- is amazing.”

“Never had anything like it,” Emma admits as she continues to try and catch her breath. 

“I’m going to need the memory of that to get me through this assignment,” Jessica tells her with a pained groan. “How did I do this the first time around? I’ve had two months of freedom from playing housewife and now I’m spoiled. Going back to a life where I end every day sharing a bed with  _ him _ is almost sickeningly unappealing.”

“Trust me,” Emma says. “I can relate. Worming my way into Keynes favor is never going to be pleasant for me.” And now she’s afraid she made it worse. She wants  _ this _ . She wants  _ Jessica. _ “Pretending to want that backward prudish asshole is going to be hard enough without comparing it to  _ this _ . Should he want me - and let's face it, who doesn’t? - I don’t know how I’ll get it up.”

Jessica laughs and then flashes her a sultry smile. “I will be more than happy to help get you hot and bothered, Em.”

“And how do you think you’ll be able to do that from where ever it is they’ve stashed the Lifeboat?” Emma asks her with quirked brow. 

Jessica holds up a finger as she rolls off of Emma and finds Emma’s jeans. She pulls the phone out of the back pocket and then crawls back on top of her. She holds the phone out with one arm, presses a button, and then collides her lips against Emma’s in a rough fiery kiss. Jessica’s mouth forces Emma’s to open and then her tongue thoroughly explores. Emma whines into her mouth and brings her arms around Jessica to pull her nakedness flush against her once again. Jessica eases back, taking Emma’s bottom lip with her, as she presses the button again and then winks at her. 

She turns the screen around and shows Emma the video of the kiss and their bare bodies wrapped around each other. Neither acknowledged anything but each other. Emma feels the tension and fire building all over again. She takes the phone from Jessica and sets it aside. 

She flips their positions as Jessica did earlier and then bumps their noses together. “Seems to me you’ll have it worse than I will. Maybe we should film the longer  _ complete _ version on  _ your _ phone. You have time for a round two?”

“If I’m late for work, then I’m late for work,” Jessica says with a rebellious smirk. “I’d rather do  _ you _ over inventory any day.”

Emma grins and then leans forward to smother her lips with a firm kiss. She may have come back to a different timeline, but she can’t help but think that maybe this is how her timeline always should have been. Maybe she doesn’t know Jessica and maybe it’s wrong to let herself be this close to her.  _ Maybe _ this is a bad idea.

But if it’s truly bad then  _ why _ does it feel so goddamn good? It's the most fun she’s had in ages and, despite the missions they’re about to go on, she’s already planning on doing over  _ and over _ again.

Emma Whitmore will always be a fan of doing something bad.  _ Especially _ when that  _ something bad _ is Jessica Logan.


End file.
